memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Impulse (episode)
Similar? This episode is very similar to DS9's . -- Ben Sisko 14:26, 5 April 2006 (UTC) More bg needed A lot more needs to be written about this episode, like the continuing plot elements it introduced (T'pol's addiction) and Archer being confronted later about the Seleya (which, in turn was named in an homage to Star Trek III's mountain).– 08:28, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Any better? Dave''Subspace Message'' 21:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Teaser Are we sure this is one of the shortest teasers? While rewatching the series, I've begun to notice that the majority of Enterprise teasers are quite short, especially when compared with the previous Trek spinoffs. --Golden Monkey 13:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's short. I thought it was longer than eighteen seconds, but it turned out I was wrong! Some things still surprise me... Dave''Subspace Message'' 21:09, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::in the DVD Text Commentary it is stated that it is "probably" the shortest teasers in start trek history at just over 18 seconds. (18 and change?) Maybe it should be noted in the article as such.--TappDarden 22:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::If i remember right voy:"human error" had a shorter teaser, for wath matters... Jackoverfull Zombie flick homage? With the general appearance, mental state, outreaching arms, slow and staggered walk, resistance to gunfire, the hands reaching through a crack in the door and, especially, the "infected" member of the party... this seems like a pretty obvious reference to zombie media, old and new. Did anyone else get that vibe? And is there any official comment regarding these similarities? 20:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, if it is not an homage, we should take the three present zombie references down. Reused set? Toward the end of the episode, still on the vulcan ship, they come to a four-way intersection with a large pit in the middle. one of the vulcan zombies even falls into the pit. Is there any source that states this was a re-used set? Because it looks like the nightmare world Seven of Nine and Tuvok ended up in in the Voyager episode . With the borg lightning and panels switched up of course.--A Pickering 21:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Crew Complement "The crew of a Vulcan cruiser is comparable to that of an Intrepid-class, at around 150." Does that really belong in "Background Information"? - Mitchz95 21:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Not on this page, and not unless one has to do with the other(in canon or not)- and I'm pretty sure it doesn't. I've removed it. -- 31dot 22:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And where did the total number 147 come from? I just saw the episode and they only hinted that it was over 140 total.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:30, January 4, 2019 (UTC) :::First of all, this discussion post is almost eight years old and should be considered archived. And back to your question: Maybe you should watch the episode again. T'Pol mentions the crew complement while talking to Reed aboard the Seleya. -- Tom (talk) 19:50, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Switch Zombie to Deranged or better proposition I would vote to switch the word Zombie to infected, as no zombie reference where made during the show, i tried to reference this show on the Zombie page but that was taken down, the reason being that they are never actually referenced as Zombie; i think where all going on the assumption of what we have seen of Zombie movies.--Captain riggs 14:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well, "infected" isn't really accurate either. Perhaps "delusional" or "deranged"? - 14:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes you're right "infected" does not really fit; i do like you're "deranged" proposition as "delusional" isn't really accurate either.--Captain riggs 16:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Better still, just avoid the need for any of those personal choice words. -- sulfur 16:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) So you would just call them Vulcans--Captain riggs 01:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) It's so nice to try and change something on this wiki, you get ADM like sulfur who come in and don't really help the situation with a solution, just great so i guess we keep the Zombie reference for the article.--Captain riggs 01:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't see how Sulfur was unhelpful- you suggested a change and Sulfur responded to it by suggesting that "personal choice words" not be used, which actually is the correct way to go since we don't have a canon word to use, so we shouldn't choose one on our own to use. Sounds like a solution to me. You can either implement it, do nothing, or offer a countersuggestion. If you have further personal issues with Sulfur, you should discuss them elsewhere.--31dot 01:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No issue whit 'him whatsoever, but like i said before i did try to find a solution but to no avail, you don't want referenced on the Zombie article but you will accept three Zombie reference in this article now, you must admit that doesn't make much sense either. And if Zobie-like isn't a personal choice word then i don't know what is and i'm at a lost.. So i'll just give up the issue and leave the article as it is. Sorry if i seemed to have an issue with Sulfur but my issue is with the article.--Captain riggs 15:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Sulfur removed the references today.--31dot 19:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I removed all of them last week, but left "zombie-like" in the teaser because I couldn't find a better way to word it. I'm not convinced that the current wording is best, but it avoids "zombie" now :) -- sulfur 20:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The article does read itself in a better way now and i consider this issue closed thank you Sulfur.--Captain riggs 03:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) What film are they watching? Does anyone know? -- LauraCC (talk) 20:25, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :I did some research on this this day and checked all films featuring Bob Hope per wikipedia and IMDb....no clue, unfortunatly. Tom (talk) 20:28, January 13, 2016 (UTC) For future reference, when we learn the name of this film, the following all need to have the name and any character names inserted in them: * Gardener * bow tie * Delivery man * limp * Autopsy * fire * Detective --LauraCC (talk) 21:11, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I put the question to Yahoo answers. https://ca.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20160113133120AAYYWBQ. One person thinks it's "This Gun For Hire" (they originally said "The Blue Dahlia") --LauraCC (talk) 21:34, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I thought it was maybe "The Great Lover", as Bob Hope's costume (seen in an image on IMDb) from that film looks quite similar to, if not the same as, it does in the footage from this ENT episode (especially a cap he's wearing). Additionally, it's also a Paramount movie (not sure how many of those he did, though). --Defiant (talk) 18:40, January 14, 2016 (UTC) The answerer says it's Alan Ladd. --LauraCC (talk) 18:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I've confirmed it's definitely not This Gun For Hire. --Defiant (talk) 17:20, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Good to know you've checked that. I was up buying this film to check that. I've talked to "Impulse" second assistant director Michael DeMeritt who actually filmed this scene in the mess hall. He told me that no one knew which film was running, there was just a green screen and the film was later added in post production. He then asked some people and also thinks it could be This Gun For Hire. Will talk to him again. Tom (talk) 17:22, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Quite enjoyed watching This Gun For Hire, as it's a pretty entertaining flick, imo. I'll be checking The Blue Dahlia too. Unfortunately, the script of "Impulse" doesn't reveal what film was playing; it's referred to as "TBD" therein, suggesting, as DeMeritt has confirmed, that the choice of film wasn't decided on til late in the making of the episode. --Defiant (talk) 17:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I've finally cracked it; the film is Appointment With Danger. Check this page, and you can see Alan Ladd exactly as he appears in "Impulse": https://caseykoester.wordpress.com/tag/alan-ladd/ --Defiant (talk) 17:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::The movie features makeup done by "Wally" Westmore, uncle of Michael Westmore. --Defiant (talk) 17:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Perfect. I'll make the appropriate changes. Good work. Tom (talk) 18:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Other than Alan Ladd, the other actors shown in the footage are Marty Alper (as the taxi driver) and Sid Tomack (as a railway worker who Ladd's character questions), though Tomack is shown only from behind. --Defiant (talk) 18:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you :) --Defiant (talk) 18:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! MA detectives aren't that bad, either! ;) I was going to suggest I give yahoo answers another try. Please remember the above note and change those articles to reflect it. --LauraCC (talk) 19:05, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Archive footage Which practice of citing actors in a film seen onscreen is correct - how it's handled at (vis a vis The Court Jester) or here? --LauraCC (talk) 21:24, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Do we have a standard method for doing so, or just whatever somebody wants? --LauraCC (talk) 17:15, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Aspect of game influenced by this episode? Ill Vulcans with rods attacking people. --LauraCC (talk) 20:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) It's an interesting thought. Not suggesting we include it on the page. --LauraCC (talk) 20:37, January 17, 2016 (UTC)